Keep Breathing
by Relienna
Summary: For the first time in 80 years as a vampire: Caroline comes across a pain so terrible that she is finally forced to turn off her emotions. She doesn't know why she bothers to keep breathing, but she does. Her friends try to inspire her to feel again - this includes a road trip that happens to bring her in contact with someone she hasn't seen in a very long time. Caroline/Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, so bear with me. The beginning of the story will be Caroline/Tyler - but I promise it is indeed a Caroline/Klaus fic! I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible and I really had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you like it! Please review! I apologize if the first chapter with Caroline/Tyler is pretty mushy. Sadly I just view Tyler and Caroline's relationship as cute and classic. As where when the story progresses to Klaus/Caroline I promise it is more exciting and less roses and teddy bears! Haha

**DISCLAIMER: **I own _nothing _from The Vampire Diaries television show (or the books). I am simply a fan who is writing a story based on the characters from the show!

_**THIS STORY IS WRITTEN AS IF SEASON 4 WAS THE FINAL SEASON.**_

**Keep Breathing**

**.Chapter One: Anniversary Tears.**

It was mid August in Seattle, Washington. The one month out of the year where the sun likes to make a regular appearance for a change. The people are out and about wearing shorts and sunglasses. Some head to the beach, the parks or Pike Place Market while others head to the mall seeking air conditioning - since homes don't have it because with how the weather normally is it's a waste of money. The rainy city tends to be absolutely stunning when the sun is out. The blue sky shimmer's on the gleaming water and the trees are a magnificent green.

The sound of curtains opening are what initially woke Caroline. A smile tugged at her lips knowing it was the love of her life who had done so. She slowly opened her eyes to the beautiful bright sunshine that now enveloped the room. When turning over in the bed her smile widened happily to see Tyler, her boyfriend of just over 80 years, standing in his boxers looking out the window at the city. "Good morning." She said, pulling the soft blankets up to her nose playfully. Tyler turned to face her and smiled at the site before walking towards the bed and leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Morning."

Caroline found her life to be perfect. There had been ups and downs. She, Tyler and her friends had dealt with a lot in their past. But once the bulk of the storm had been finished with - messes with Silas, Katherine, and a couple other bumps in the road - life had suddenly opened up for them to live. So Caroline and Tyler took no hesitation in living. They went everywhere. They traveled the country, they had lived in many different places from Chicago to Florida. The last 3 years they had called Seattle home. And though Caroline was bright in spirit and Seattle had a tendency to be rainy and grey - she thought that this had been her favorite place so far. But, as corny as it was, anywhere that Tyler was with her was home.

"Happy Anniversary." Tyler whispered, gracefully hopping over her to his side of the bed and cuddling her from behind. Caroline giggled and with amazing speed rolled over to kiss him on the lips. "81 years? We've beaten the platinum by a long shot!" She joked. Tyler chuckled, "I say this knowing I may regret it - but we can do _whatever _you want to celebrate tonight. Your choice, my treat!"

Caroline playfully bit her lip and gave him a mischievous look, "_Anything_, you say?" Tyler looked up at the ceiling, "Ah god, don't make me regret it. Yes! Anything - as long as it ends with us naked in this bed." He kissed Caroline longingly, cutting off the giggle that she was about to let out. When they parted she jumped out of bed, revealing the deep purple night-gown she was wearing, "In that case I have to start getting ready now! And planning! I need to call Elena!"

"Woah, Elena? Why?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow. Caroline was already grabbing her robe and heading to the bathroom, "Girl talk, of course! I need to ask her opinion on ideas!" And with that her wavy blond hair disappeared as the door closed and Tyler could hear the sound of the shower nobs turning. He shook his head smiling and started getting dressed. He had showered earlier in anticipation that Caroline would need the bathroom and majority of the day to get ready - which was perfect, because Tyler had a plan of his own tonight!

Tyler smiled and held his arms wide open as he approached the jewelry store. Just as planned an old friend was meeting him there. Stefan Salvatore removed his hands from his jean pockets and held his arms up in response to meet his friend with a hug. "You made it! You didn't text the last couple of days, I wasn't sure if you had gotten held up or somethin'." Tyler said removing himself from the short brotherly embrace. Stefan shrugged, "Nah, I just figured the less your phone buzzes around Caroline the better." Tyler nodded, "Yeeaah, she's too good at ruining surprises and getting the wrong idea."

Stefan smiled, but as what was usual for him there was a tinge of sadness to his eyes. "It's been a long time, Stefan. You holding up okay, man?" Tyler asked. They hadn't seen each other in easily 5 years or so. Stefan would check in now and then, but for the most part he was on his own. Ever since the craziness with Silas and the pain of Damon and Elena - Stefan just liked to be a lone wolf. He traveled, he sent gifts and every 6 months or so he would sometimes call either Tyler or Caroline. Now and then he would visit. This time Tyler called Stefan asking for help with a surprise for Caroline and Stefan, always a good friend, agreed to come. He was long over due for a visit anyways.

"Yeah, yeah - I'm doing good. Thinking about staying in Oregon again, I need a change of pace from California." Stefan replied, looking now to the side at the display in the jewelry store window. Tyler nodded, "I haven't been to Cali in awhile... Hey, I really want to thank you for coming out for this, man. I know that I'm sure the last thing you wanna do is look at rings with a guy. But, I've gotta be honest, you have always seemed better at the whole romance thing in the past. I just want to make sure I get the right one and your opinion would make me feel better." Tyler babbled out. Stefan smiled, finding his friend's nervousness amusing. "It's no problem at all. You and Caroline are two of my oldest friends and I'm happy to help." And despite Stefan's words, Tyler felt as if he saw a flash of pain run through his friend's eyes. Stefan wanted his own romance and Tyler felt a twinge of guilt for asking this of him.

After an hour or so of browsing Tyler picked out a gorgeous silver setting ring with three sparkling white diamonds gleaming on it. It was simple elegance and Stefan reassured him that Caroline would love it. They were having a cup of coffee at a Starbucks across the street - hoping the caffeine would suppress the urge to feed on every human around them a little more. "Did you want to stick around? I'm sure Care would love to see you." Tyler asked. Stefan shook his head, "No, I don't want to ruin anything about tonight. I am due for a regular visit though. I'll come up in a week or something. And of course for the wedding." He replied with a smirk before sipping his coffee. Tyler smiled.

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that visit! Seriously, it's been awhile since we've seen you. And everybody else." Tyler said, purposely not being specific. He didn't feel like saying Damon or Elena's name around Stefan. "... So I've gotta ask, why now? Why after 80 whole years are you just now popping the question?" Stefan replied, ignoring the statement. Tyler smiled, "Ah well, you know when we first got back together shortly after Caroline started college way back then - I asked her how she felt about marriage. Care has always given the vibe that she loves romance and the idea of a big wedding. Something extravagant for her to plan." Tyler paused and Stefan chuckled. "But she, uh, she said we weren't meant for that kind of happiness. That our love was epic and special, but marriage and a family is too normal of a dream for us to strive for... some over dramatic bullshit like that - we're immortal creatures that drink blood: blah blah." Both of them smiled. Stefan nodded in understanding. "So what makes you want to do it now?"

Tyler pulled the ring from his pocket and fiddled with the box, "The last 10 years or so I've seen the way she looks at dresses longingly. I've seen her glance at magazines of that 'theme'. I know that deep down she wants to and I want her to want it. I want her to feel like we are normal enough for that step in life. Sure, kids - a family, is out of the picture. But, I dunno maybe we can get a dog or something!" Tyler said, suddenly feeling silly he looked down at the ring. Stefan pulled some cash out of his pocket and set it on the table, "She'll be thrilled, man. You guys are perfect together. This should cover my drink. I'll get you next time." He stood and patted Tyler on the shoulder as he moved towards the exit. "Seriously Stefan! One week! Your ass is back here!" Tyler called after him. Stefan replied by waving his hand over his shoulder as he left.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long blond hair was laying in perfect curls and her makeup was stunning. She was wearing a strap-less navy blue dress that clung to her body in a complimentary way. It flowed all the way down to just an inch or so above the floor. Hanging from her next was a beautiful heart-shaped white diamond in a silver setting that Tyler had gotten her for Valentine's day years ago. Caroline was absolutely breath-taking. When she walked out of the front door of their apartment where Tyler was waiting in a tux his breath really did catch in his throat. After so many years she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him. "Well don't _you_ look handsome." She said playfully and Tyler smiled, "You look gorgeous." Caroline blushed and hooked her arm with his as the walked down the hall.

Caroline's chosen anniversary plan was dinner and a play. The play was first. Plays weren't really Tyler's thing, but he sat through it for her. It was, of course, a love story. And it was a musical. But, Tyler wasn't really paying much attention - and he wasn't dreading it either. He was too nervous and excited about proposing at dinner that the adrenaline was pushing time quickly. For a vampire-werewolf hybrid who had killed people before it was a little surprising how much the anxiety of such a thing was affecting him. Those damn heightened emotions really were a bitch when they wanted to be. Caroline didn't seem to notice. Her eyes had become glazed over as she absorbed what was happening in the play. She gave a content sigh now and then when something romantic happened. Tyler found this cute.

Soon enough the play finished and they made their way through the crowd to leave the building. Caroline had chosen a tasty seafood place not far from where the play was held, with intention of them getting to walk through the city a bit. It was such a pretty place at night. And though they had been sure to have their 'thirst' sated with blood bags before leaving - they ate food for the taste. They walked at a slow pace while holding hands. "Did you like the play?" Caroline asked, but her tone suggested that she was already expecting Tyler to say no. He laughed, "Truthfully, I wasn't really paying attention. But I tuned in for some of the songs - they were alright. Corny, but alright." Caroline rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "How could you not pay attention? It was so beautifully done." He chuckled, "Well, I had things on my mind."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Hmm, maybe it was how much I love you."

"Ha, suuure. It was probably about how delicious the guy next to you smelled. I know you get hungry when you're bored." She said, sticking her tongue out quickly.

Tyler laughed, "Ya caught me!" They were coming up on Pike Place Market, weaving their way through the people looking at all the interesting goods. There were home-made crafts, flowers, and fresh foods ranging from vegetables to fish. Caroline gasped seeing the wide array of flower bouquets and all their bright colors. Living in Seattle she had been here many times, but the fresh cuts always made her smile. Tyler smiled, "Pick out one - or two even." They stopped walking and he gestured at the stretching tables of blooms. Caroline brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply for a moment and then pulled away. "Okay. I'll be back!" He chuckled and she excited bounced to the tables. She touched flower petals gently and observed the colors. Tyler looked at his watch and took a deep breath. Their reservation was soon.

And just as he had that thought he felt a hard shove and his body moving at a speed it recognized as super-human. Before he knew it he was nearly a block down the street and pulled into an alley way. He let out an 'oomph' as his body was shoved hard against a brick wall. A loud cracking sound echoed in his ears as his head hit the wall. "What the fuck!?" He yelled. He became cut short of saying anything else as a forearm was now pressed hard against his throat. The attacker was a taller man. He had to have been at least 6'2". He wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't built either - yet his strength was similar to Tyler's. He had 4 friends standing behind him. "We've been watching you." The man said in a husky voice - shaking with anger.

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he struggled to talk, "What?" The guy pressed harder on his throat and Tyler let out a groan of discomfort. "_We know what you are!_" He growled harshly in Tyler's face, "And we don't like hybrids. You are an _abomination_!" The 4 men standing behind him nodded, one of them cracked his knuckles. Tyler wiggled slightly and pushed hard - knocking the guy back a few steps. "Abomination? Seriously? Look at what you are!"

" Vampires and Werewolves are not meant to be mixed together." The vampire said in disgust.

"Look. I don't want any trouble." Tyler said in a resigned voice. This was ridiculous. How could they possibly know about hybrids? There were only maybe 20 of them left in the world. Unless another Doppelganger from Elena's blood line had magically appeared and Klaus - wherever the hell he was- was making more. But it took hundreds of years between Doppelganger before... Tyler just wanted to get back to Caroline. The vampire smiled menacingly - his teeth now sharp and his eyes bloodshot.

"Well, we _do_."

Tyler could hear Caroline calling for him in the distance. She sounded worried. He prayed she didn't come this way. He didn't want her involved in this. The 5 guys were closing in on him. He put his hands up ready to fight. The guy furthest to the right jumped first - Tyler fought him briefly with ease. He broke his arm and flipped him over. Once he was on the ground Tyler reached down with incredible speed and ripped his heart out of his chest with a loud growl. He could feel his teeth extend and his eyes pulse slightly - they had darkened and his irises were now a bright gold color. The remaining 4 men watched their friend die quickly and looked taken back by Tyler's appearance for a second. Then they all attacked at once...

Tyler tried to fight them off. He bit one of them on the shoulder _hard_. He felt satisfaction at the vampire's scream. Surely the vampire knew what that meant for him. He flipped one of them over his head into the wall - but before he could grab the next... the world went dark.

A quick sharp sting at the back of his neck and the roar of a vampire was his last memory...

Caroline had picked out a cute bouquet of daffodils. They were simple and fun. She loved the bright yellow and the sweet smell. She looked up from the displays for Tyler - to confirm her choice, but he wasn't there... Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion as she scanned the crowd. There was so much noise she was having a hard time trying to tune in to his voice anywhere. She set the flowers back down and moved in the direction he had stood. "Tyler?" She called out. She turned slowly, looking between people and over their heads. No sign of him. "Tyler!" She called again. There was no response, just a person or two giving her a semi-concerned look. Where could he have gone? She didn't want to panic - he was a grown man with supernatural abilities. It's not like he couldn't take care of himself. But, he wouldn't just walk away. She took a deep breath.

She started to walk down the streets - scanning the area with a determined look on her face. She occasionally would call out Tyler's name. She was failing to hide the worry in her voice. She brought a hand to her head, starting to feel stressed. "_Tyler!_" She yelled as she came to the end of the market. Just after she yelled there was a strange hush in the volume. Caroline heard an angry scream. Her head quickly turned looking at a corner coming up that turned into an alley way. She cautiously walked towards the opening between buildings. Right as she was about to turn down the alley she heard a shuffle and what sounded like a coat flapping violently in the wind.

When she rounded the corner her heart leaped into her throat... and then sunk to her stomach. "No... no no no...TYLER!" She screamed running to the body slumped on the ground... that was laying next to his head. The puddle of blood was already spreading to a giant size. The knees of her dress had become drenched in it as she flayed her hands on the back of the body. She couldn't breathe. She was hyperventilating. The tears were hot streaming down her face in the cold air. "Oh-oh my god... oh my go- _Tyler_..." She sobbed, grabbing the fabric of his tuxedo.

The pain was unbearable. She felt as if her insides wanted to scream. The tears that wouldn't stop pouring were not enough of a way to free the emotion. Her shaking hands were checking his pockets - she had to get all his information off the body for when the cops came. She also had to have some sense of self-preservation. Whoever killed Tyler had some sort of reason to. They knew he was something supernatural. This meant they probably knew about her too. And as much as she wanted to die, as badly as she was hurting... she would not die like this. Her shaking hands froze as she felt a box in the inside pocket of his jacket.

She pulled it out. She opened it. It was perfect. The engagement ring was absolutely perfect.

The wave of pain that came with the realization was so intense it felt as if a knife had been stabbed through her heart. He was going to ask her to marry him... He was going to...ask...

Her sobs turned into a loud cry of pain. She clutched the box to her chest and wailed.

It started to rain heavily - thunder crackled through the air covering the sound.

She took a deep breath... and flipped the switch.

The tears stopped falling and her eyes glazed over.

Caroline felt... absolutely _nothing_.

**A/N: **Let me know your thoughts! Chapter 2 will be soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'd like to apologize for the few typos that were in the last chapter! I did proof read it and go through with spell-check, but I was so excited about posting it for people to read that I still missed a few spots that had word mess ups! Sorry! Here is chapter 2 =]

**Keep Breathing**

**.Chapter 2: Even When it Hurts.**

Three months had gone by...

"Seriously, Caroline? Do you even know what time it is?" Megan's tone was snappy. Caroline rolled her eyes as she slammed the front door and met her friend's own eyes with a blank expression. Her lips were covered with dried blood and her hair was slightly disheveled. Megan's features softened and she gulped lightly. "...Did anyone see you?" She asked in a quieter voice. There was an awkward silence and Megan fidgeted, tucking some hair behind her ear. Megan and Caroline had met 30 or so years ago. Megan was a new vampire then. A malicious vampire by the name of Caleb had been rolling through San Diego killing younger women. But apparently there had been something about Megan that he liked because he turned her... and then just left. He dated her for a week - acting like a normal sweet guy. And then it happened. He didn't explain anything, didn't teach her anything. He fed her his blood, snapped her neck and was never seen again. Caroline and Tyler found her a month later when they had moved to California for awhile. They helped her out. They got her a daylight ring and taught her how to live as normal as possible. It was that life-saving act on their part that kept Megan here while Caroline was... well, _not _Caroline. She owed it to her to be a good friend.

"Of course no one saw me, I'm not an idiot." Caroline replied carelessly and threw her purse on the floor. She had been living with Megan in an apartment that Stefan provided for them in Los Angeles. They had been there for almost 3 months now. When Caroline had discovered what happened to Tyler and switched off her emotions she called Stefan as soon as she got back to her apartment in Seattle.

_"Hey Caroline, congrats-" Stefan had started, figuring she was calling him to give him the exciting news. He was then cut off by her voice. It was cold, "Tyler is dead." Stefan felt a chill go down his spine and he straightened up in the hotel room chair he was sitting in. "Woah, what?" There was a pause on the phone. The silence was deafening, "Caroline? What happened!?" His voice sounded panicked now. How could Tyler be dead? He was just with him a few hours ago. Things were going well!_

_ "We were on a date. He went missing while I was looking at flowers downtown. I found his body... they cut off his head." Her voice was not right. Stefan knew what she had done, he had done it times before. They had almost all done it at least once in their group, but never Caroline. She had always wanted to keep her humanity switch on. "Where are you? I'll be there in 20 minutes. I haven't left for home yet."_

_"I'm at our apartment."_

_Stefan had found Caroline in she and Tyler's apartment on the floor of the living room. She was playing with the engagement ring absent-mindedly, the empty jewelry box dropped open next to her on the carpet. She was still in her navy blue dress that was drenched in blood..._

"Ok well, who did you kill this time? How many?" Megan's voice was back to irritated, "You are going to get _both _of us killed, is that what you want?" Caroline snickered and walked over to the fridge. The apartment was small and the living room and kitchen were in the same general area. She pulled a blood bag from the top shelf and ripped the bottom off of it, "Don't be so dramatic. I didn't _kill_ anyone - I used the Damon method." She gulped from the bag and Megan narrowed her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, well you did a real clean job there." She pointed briefly at the blood all over Caroline's face. There was another silence as she finished gulping down the bag and gave a sigh of satisfaction, "Fuck off."

Megan threw her hands in the air and turned back around to continue watching television on the couch. She shook her head and ran a hand through her short brown hair. She used to go out and try to baby-sit Caroline when she would take off for night-time shenanigans such as this, but Caroline would usually act out even more if Megan tried to stop her. There had been kills and there had been blood. Whenever Care finally did turn on her emotions she was going to have a lot of guilt to go with the suppressed pain. Megan hoped Stefan came back soon. He seemed closer to getting a rise out of Caroline than she could do. He was able to get under her skin a lot easier. Even Elena's attempts had been unsuccessful and ended with Caroline saying some very bitchy things that struck for the heart. That was why Elena was not around now. She was taking a break. Her and Damon had returned to their home in New York for awhile promising to come back soon. Elena would not give up on Caroline, but things were said that dampened her motivation for the moment.

Then as if Megan's prayers had been answered - the sound of a key moving around in the front door appeared. Stefan entered the room with a cooler bag that Megan assumed was filled with more blood, "Sorry, I know I was gone longer this time. I gotta spread out which hospitals I get our stash from. I don't want any place suspicious. I went all the way to Nevada this time." Caroline took the few steps from the fridge and plopped her empty blood bag on the cooler he was holding, "Aw, gee thanks, delivery boy!" She said in false cheer before walking down the hall to her room and closing the door loudly. Megan sighed from her seat on the couch. Stefan shrugged.

"Interesting makeup she was wearing." Stefan commented with raised eyebrows about the blood. Megan nodded, "She says she didn't actually kill anyone this time." He had made his way to the fridge and was unloading the bags from the cooler - tossing Caroline's empty one into the trash over his shoulder. "Oh boy - improvement!" He joked. Something about this situation, as sad as it was, had brought out a little more personality in Stefan. Megan felt that it was because he enjoyed having a 'job' or something. But, she could tell that he cared deeply for his friend and that a small part of him was grieving the loss of Tyler too. This was just a distraction. She smiled at his comment.

Caroline lied on her little twin sized bed and fiddled with her engagement ring. She watched it sparkle in the lamp light. Her room was boring, plain and simple. Her bed set was a boring dark gray. There were no pictures on the white walls. Her room consisted of a bed, a dresser and a desk that had her lap top on it and a desk lamp. The only piece of 'decor' in the room was a picture of her and Tyler taken many years ago when they lived in Chicago on her night stand. They were cuddled together in a booth at a pub. Tyler had a big smile and she was kissing his cheek. She looked at the photo briefly and then continued staring at the ring. Yet... she felt nothing. But nothing was a good feeling. She knew that there was all kinds of suffering and guilt behind the wall in her mind. Not having to worry about it or feel any of it was relaxing - _liberating._

Why think? Why feel? Why _breathe_? And then before she could stop the memory it came with the question. Years back when Caroline was still human and in middle school - she and her best friend Bonnie were together in the girl's bathroom. Bonnie's first boyfriend, Kevin, had broken up with her and she was devastated, as any young teenager would be. Caroline remembered her dramatic words to her friend who was crying in the bathroom saying she "just wanted to die".

_"No, Bonnie Bennett! You have to keep breathing, do you hear me!? You have to keep breathing - even when it hurts!"_

Caroline wasn't really sure why the silly memory had popped into her head. A part of her wondered if Bonnie had sent it to her from the other side - another person pushing her to want to feel. But, that was a lame thought. She slapped the ring on the night stand next to the picture and threw her head back onto her pillow. She stared at the ceiling. She wanted to go out - to dance and party and enjoy the life of no regrets - no cares. But, the 'feeling police' were together in full force out there... screw it! She was going back out!

And just as she stood to start changing and cleaning herself up there was a knock at her door. "Ugh, what?" She responded. The door opened and it was Stefan with his annoying smile and his annoying hands in his pockets. "Hey, Caroline. How ya feeling?" Caroline tilted her head to the side and left her expression blank, "I'm not. How about you? Enjoying the hurt of being alone?" Stefan's smile didn't falter and he just nodded, "Yep. Every moment of every day!" Caroline moved to close the door on him, "Ok, well - good talk!" His hand blocked the door, "Ah-ah! Hey!" He pushed it back open. If Caroline could imagine being infuriated, she was sure that she would be right now.

"What are you up to?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. "Well, _mom_, I was thinking about going to a club or something. We're in L.A. you know. Some people like to actually have _fun_ here. So, if we could cut the psycho-babbled bullshit short tonight that'd be swell. I'd like to change." Stefan nodded, bringing a hand to his chin pretending to consider it. "Nah... nah I think we should talk about Tyler." Caroline placed a hand on her hip, but her expression didn't change, "Oh? What about Tyler? He's dead. What's there to talk about." The lack of any kind of feeling in her words made the hairs on the back of Stefan's neck rise for a second.

"I think we should talk about how it affected you." He continued nonchalant. Caroline made an 'o' with her mouth, pretending to gasp some kind of point, "Ohhh, how it affected me. Right. Right. Well, it ruined my life and now I'm stuck here with you and grumpy-pants out in the living room. I believe we've gone over this about a thousand times now. Tyler is dead. I can't bring him back. _I_ found a way to deal and all of you seem to have a problem with it." She stated matter-of-factually.

"That is because you did not 'find a way to deal' you found a way to hide. And in doing so you have hurt a lot of people." Stefan replied. He was trying to get Caroline to fight with him and she knew he was. She wasn't going to bite. She would not feel anger or anything like it. He was wasting his time. There was another long pause where they just stared at each other. Caroline sighed, "Ok, you want me to feel something? Let me feel whatever _fun _is supposed to feel like. I just want to have fun, Stefan. I don't want to think, I don't want to hurt. I just want to have a good time. There doesn't even have to be killing!"

Megan made an appearance next to Stefan now and Caroline's brain threatened to feel annoyance, but she suppressed it quickly. They would not win! "Fun, huh? What about a road trip." Megan said. Stefan's head snapped in her direction, "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Caroline was already smiling.

"Why not? We can visit different cities, get drunk - dance! And if I have a slip up and eat someone's jugular out of their throat we can leave before we get caught."

Megan and Stefan both looked at Caroline like she had two heads. Caroline smirked. "See - _that _is why I don't know if that's a good idea. She's already care-free, Meg." Stefan replied. Megan nodded but then looked at him in the eyes. He took that as a signal that she wanted to talk alone. "We'll think about it. Maybe." He continued and Caroline bounced up and down before closing the door on their faces.

Megan and Stefan walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to the front courtyard of the complex. They stood next to the noisy decorative fountain that was in the middle of the area surrounded by a garden. Megan's voice was a whisper. "Keeping her here isn't working. We keep her locked up and when we let her out she behaves worse." Stefan stared at the water falling from the fountain, "Yeah. She's stubborn. She reminds me a lot of how Elena was when she turned off her humanity... I agree that we aren't having any luck. But, I don't know Megan. She's already proven to be reckless and violent when provoked. We could be bringing unnecessary terror to cities and innocent people." Stefan said, always so serious.

"What the people of Los Angeles don't matter? She's already caused enough problems here. If anything moving her around is a safe plan for _all _of us. It's a miracle she hasn't brought a trail our way the last 3 months... We should take her on a 'extravagganza of fun' and hopefully it will make her want to feel. Maybe we should try giving her what she wants instead of forcing her to do things she doesn't." Megan said, her voice now rising from a whisper. It was filled with emotion. Both of them were exhausted from watching their friend become a shell. Plus, Caroline truly wasn't the only person hurting from the loss of Tyler.

"... Alright, we pack tonight and leave tomorrow. Where should we start?" Stefan asked.

"Well, besides New York, where does every vampire love to party on occasion? Dancing, alcohol - money?"

"...Vegas?"

"Vegas."

"Sooo, we're going?" Caroline asked in a hopeful tone. They were back at her bedroom doorway. Stefan nodded and Caroline smiled. "Here are my terms." Stefan's eyes widened and he grinned, "Oh, so _you're _the one making terms now?" Caroline's smile got wider and more mischievous, "Well they are pretty simple. Don't treat me like a child and I won't kill anyone."

"That statement is childish in itself, but whatever, not the point. Fine. We will let you have your fun, but no one dies."

"Deal."

They packed up the apartment and loaded up Stefan's SUV to head out at dawn.

**A/N: **I'm on a roll! I'll probably have another out tomorrow for you guys! Sorry that this one is shorter, but I didn't want to mix what I wanted to happen in this chapter with Chapter 3! Let me know your thoughts! 3 Reli.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **It's nice to see so many people starting to follow the story already! I'm so glad that people are liking it!I had some late-night inspiration to get started early on a chapter, so here it is! Hopefully it turns out a little longer this time.

**Keep Breathing**

**.Chapter 3: The Party Never Stops. **

They spent a week in Las Vegas and loved every minute of it. They stayed at The Mirage and got to feed dolphins and hung out in the topless pool section. The trio gambled, drank and danced in clubs. Caroline isn't sure she had ever seen Stefan smile and laugh so much in her life. He was also surprisingly a big fan of those giant frozen drinks with the twirly straws. Megan and Caroline got wasted and compelled to their will - drinking from a man or two that got a little too frisky. Megan was usually against tapping the vein, but certain douchebags she'd make exceptions for. As promised no one was killed and everyone seemed to have a good time. They were back in the car on the freeway headed anywhere and everywhere.

"Where to next, ladies?" Stefan asked in a cheery tone, turning down the radio. Megan who was in the front passenger's seat giggled, "You know, Stefan, this is a side of you I haven't seen. I was kind of with Care on thinking you didn't know how to have fun." She teased. Stefan scoffed, pretending to be hurt then smiled, "To be honest I have thought the same thing about myself. But, I'll admit - the last week wasn't bad. I haven't been able to really be myself in a very long time." Megan smiled. Caroline stared out the window in the back seat of the SUV tuning them out for the most part. Stefan looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"And if I do say so myself, I'm pretty sure I might have seen sparks of _happiness _in you this last week, Care." Stefan prodded. Caroline's expressionless eyes met his in the mirror, "I was enjoying myself - but trust me, I'm still a brick wall back here." Stefan shrugged and turned the radio back up. It was some rock song that Caroline didn't recognize, something very old. Stefan was drumming on the steering wheel again. "Seriously Stefan, did you buy crack in Vegas or something - cause you are not normal." Megan choked on the blood bag she was drinking in the front seat and started laughing.

With all the hurt and drama lately, Stefan just had to be a happier version of himself.

They visited Colorado and went snowboarding. As it turns out vampires are very good at snowboarding. The three of them had a blast and stayed for the better part of a week there too. After hot chocolate and winter games they made their way to Dallas, Texas. They went to rodeos and got drunk in country bars. Caroline did line dancing for the first time in her many years of life. After a few days they were back in the car. Megan had a map in her lap and was drawing a line with a red sharpie where their path had been. "Chicago next?" Stefan asked evaluating free way signs as they drove, "I do love Chicago. We could make our way to New York from there." He said with hesitation - not sure if Caroline wanted to visit Elena that badly. Caroline's expression of course gave nothing away. Megan pursed her lips staring at the map, "What about Louisiana? I've never been there and it's closer."

"Ehh, I suppose we could. It can be fun. Lots of others like us in New Orleans if I remember right. But, I haven't been there in ages. You sure you don't wanna go to Chicago? I've got a friend there I should visit. He's a bit of a loner." Stefan replied. Caroline finally spoke up from the back, "I'd rather go south. I've been to Chicago too many times."

Megan looked over the steering wheel, "Looks like we are low on gas."

They pulled into a Shell station just off the freeway. Caroline went inside to buy some snacks. Megan stood next to Stefan while he pumped gas into the car. "What if you went to Chicago and Caroline and I went to New Orleans or something? Girls trip. Maybe we'll make more progress." Megan whispered. Stefan crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, "Are you sure? Normally you say that I'm the one that seems to push her more." Megan shrugged, "I know, but I feel like you and I are both taking too much of a vacation with her. You said you have a friend you want to visit - just take a few days to visit him and then meet us down in New Orleans after. I'll see if I can pick at her some." Megan replied. She was really hopeful that a couple days on a 'girl trip' with Care could be good for some bonding time. Maybe now that she's had fun and hasn't felt pressured, they could talk. "Uh... alright, we can try it. You sure you can handle her?" Stefan replied. "Yes. She's in a better mood since we've been on this trip. That's what makes me hope this could work."

"Ok, I'll drop you guys off at a rental car place. Just _please _be careful. New Orleans is a fun place for the supernatural, but that also means it comes with its own dangers."

Before they knew it Megan was driving with Caroline in the passenger's seat of a little red Toyota rental. "I didn't really want to go to Chicago either." Megan expressed, trying to break the silence. Caroline said nothing. Megan's hope started to falter a little. "Have you been to New Orleans?" She pushed. Caroline sighed, "No actually. Tyler and I never really visited Louisiana." The car went back to awkward silence and they drove like that for a very long time. They eventually pulled into New Orleans and found a nice looking hotel in the city. They got their things to the room and put the blood bags in the mini fridge.

"So, what do you want to do?" Megan asked awkwardly. Caroline was fixing her makeup in the vanity mirror, "Let's go bar hopping." She replied nonchalant, "I've heard Bourbon Street is where the party is at." Megan grinned and pulled a little black dress out of her bag, "Alright, let's do it!" Megan had to admit that after 3 months of all this shit that she was having fun letting loose a little bit. After changing quickly she joined Caroline next to the mirror to apply makeup.

"I miss us, Caroline. I know you don't care. But I wanted to say it." Megan said seriously, blotting her lipstick. This caused Caroline to freeze in putting on her mascara, but she continued almost as quickly as she stopped, "I know you do, Meg. Somewhere in here I do care - but if I let myself care about that, that means I have to let myself care about everything else. And right now I just can't do that. Not yet." She replied, her tone had a finality to it that let Megan know any attempts at prying open her box of feelings tonight would be unsuccessful. After a moment of silence and eye shadow Caroline looked at her through the mirror reflection, "None of my actions are meant to hurt you or Stefan." Megan nodded and then replied, "It's not us that we are worried about."

Their first stop was a tropical themed bar where they ordered very strong fruity drinks and mingled with people. They soon learned that New Orleans was in fact home to many others like them. Lots of vampires, the occasional werewolf and plenty of witches. "I'm surprised you ladies have never made it this way before! It's like a play ground for our people - and the party _never _stops!" A guy had said, he was a vampire like them and he was very drunk. He claimed to be 600 years old and talked to them about how he frequented the city constantly. Mumbled something about how "the King and his men treated him wonderfully". Whatever the hell that meant. Caroline and Megan moved from bar to bar and by the 4th one they were starting to feel a nice buzz and indulging themselves into humans. The funny thing about humans on Bourbon Street at night - was they _knew _who everyone was and they _liked_ it. They were locals that enjoyed being drank from and who liked to party with the predators. Megan was starting to realize it was probably a good thing Stefan didn't come with them. This might have been too much for him.

Caroline and Megan both tilted their heads back from their 'victim's' neck at the same time and made a noise of satisfaction. Their eyes blood shot, the veins underneath them dark and pulsing happily. The two people they had been drinking from moaned in pleasure at the feeling of pain - which to be honest Megan almost found creepy. Sure, it was a good thing and it worked out for her, but it was not something she was used to. The two girls giggle and moved into the pub across the street that was playing it's music the loudest. Supernatural and humans danced together - bodies touching everywhere. The place smelled like a mixture of sex, alcohol and blood. Caroline grabbed a feather boa off of someone exiting the building as they entered and twirled it around herself as they began to dance their asses off.

Neither of them had realized a pair of eyes had just found them and was watching their every move.

Elijah Mikaelson smirked at the sight of the two girls. He was standing on a balcony inside the pub that over looked the main floor. It was the blonde that he recognized. A blast from the past. He looked briefly at his nephew standing at his side - helping him over look the activities tonight. "Evan, I do believe your father will have some interest in a pair of new guests." The young hybrid looked at his uncle with an eyebrow raised, "Someone he knows? Or someone he'd like to know?" He replied. Elijah smiled, "He knows her. I'll be back." He patted his nephew on the shoulder and exited the balcony with his drink in hand.

Klaus was in his study in his large apartment that over looked The Quarter. He was painting again, not really having any interest in the festivities tonight. Every night was a party and sometimes it got a little dull. He would let his people carry on without him tonight. There was a knock at the door and he heard it creak open. Klaus gave an irritated sigh, "What is it? I'm busy." He didn't bother to look away from the canvas, but he could feel Elijah's eyes burning into the back of his head. "Someone showed up in town tonight."

"Oh? Someone you say?" Klaus replied in a mock tone, pretending to have interest. Elijah's jaw tensed for a second before he continued, "I can give you hints if you'd like." He said flatly. Klaus set his brush down and turned around with a glare, "Spit it out then, mate. Who are we killing?" Elijah smiled and Klaus's expression didn't change.

"It's Caroline."

Now his expression changed. It softened for a moment and then he turned around and continued to paint, "I suppose you think I care? It's been 80 years, Elijah, come now." Elijah's smile didn't falter, "Oh please, Niklaus. You've sent her a gift every year on her birthday for those 80 years. You can try to hide your feelings from me all you want, but you sometimes seem to forget that I've known you for centuries." Klaus was silent. The only sound in the room was the light lapping of paint on the canvas. "Well, she's at Harold's at the end of Bourbon Street with a friend." He left with that and Klaus stopped his work and looked over at his shoulder at the now closed door Elijah left through.

Perhaps he would make an appearance at the activities tonight after all.

**A/N: **Okaaay, sadly it didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to. I know that it is shorter than the last one and I apologize! Next night that I have off I will grab an energy drink and go go go! Haha. I hope you enjoyed the chapter still!


End file.
